


heaven is a place on earth with you

by frostgnaw, girgha, gojolovebot



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Boys Getting Married, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Crack, Embarrassed Chrollo Lucilfer, Embarrassed Gojo Satoru, Fluff, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Romance, Top Gojo Satoru, WARNING: VERY EMOTIONAL, Whump, chrojo, gojo pulls a ging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostgnaw/pseuds/frostgnaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girgha/pseuds/girgha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojolovebot/pseuds/gojolovebot
Summary: Even though it's been years since his lover left him, the Gojo-shaped hole in Chrollo's heart grows bigger every passing day. It stings, it hurts, and Chrollo doesn't know how to deal with it. And just when he's starting to get over him, Gojo inevitably shows up on his front doorstep.How will he react?Not well.DISCLAIMER: this fic is NOT an accurate representation of ni's, kennedy's, nor romy's writing skills. please keep this in mind while reading. thank you.
Relationships: Chrollo Lucifer/Gojo Satoru, gon freecss/killua zoldyck (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> Read this now. 
> 
> crack fic!!!!! but also very serious

The sky is cloudy, and the atmosphere inside the cave feels just as dull. Chrollo sits alone, perched precariously on the edge of the biggest boulder, as he reflects morosely on his life. Sure, he has the other members of the troupe, and he had more money than he could count, and yet... he feels as though he was missing something in his life.

 _God, what am I missing?_ He asks himself, though he feels as though he already knows. 

The hole in his heart is big, piercing, and shaped like a certain white-haired man.

 _He isn't coming back,_ Chrollo reminds himself. And yet, the memories still haunt him, teasing him, taunting him. _Maybe if you were good enough, he would have stayed with you_. Tears stream down his pale, handsome face, and he does nothing to stop them. He's alone, after all. 

Suddenly, he hears something, and he feels his heart come to a stuttering halt. 

A faint rustling comes from behind one of the rocks. He startled, quickly wiping his tears away. Despite everything that happened, he wanted to keep the few crumps of his reputation he had left. Putting on a brave face, he went to investigate.

He could see a tiny bit of white hair peeking out. "Killua?" He wondered aloud. "No, he's with Gon. Then who-"

As he spoke, a tall, white haired man emerged from behind. Chrollo whipped out his book, putting on the most intimidating expression he could muster.  
"Who are you?"

The mysterious man finally straightens up, and Gojo gets a good, long, look at the intruder's identity. And at the sight, he forgets how to breathe.   
“G-gojo? Is that you?” Chrollo gasps in shock. The book in his hands nearly falls from his slackened grip. “I-I haven’t seen you since-"

Gojo puts one thin finger up to Chrollos luscious lips. “Shhhh. I’m here. It’s all you have to worry about”

Gojo straightened up, and Chrollo's eyes narrowed.

“YOU LEFT ME," Chrollo yelled angrily, turning away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. Sure, Gojo left him with no warning, and it had hurt more than words could describe. And yet, he still harbored affection for him.

"God, he's still beautiful even after all these years," Chrollo remarked internally, the statement quickly accompanied by a surge of anger. What was he doing, admitting his weakness so easily? If Kurapika was here, he'd scoff, and his cheeks colored angrily at the thought of him.

Unfortunately for him, Gojo interpreted his reddening cheekbones as a sign of affection, rather than anger. Leaning in, he tilted Chrollo's chin up, staring straight into his cold, black eyes which had warmed infinitesimally at the sight of the white-haired man.

"Missed me?"

And this is when Chrollo finally snaps. He pushes Gojos hand away.

“You LEFT me. Just when i thought we could be together forever you broke my trust. Gojo, I’m not sure if I can forgive you yet.” Surprisingly, Gojo looks heartbroken.

Gojo stills in shock. Sure, he'd known that Chrollo would be irritated with him, but he'd honestly thought Chrollo would get over it at the sight of himself. Apparently, he was wrong.

"You always were an egotistical bastard," Chrollo snarled. "Are you finally realizing that?"

Gojo sobs, clutching onto Chrollos leg.

“I’m begging for your forgiveness. What I did was wrong. Take me back. Please.” Tears run down Chrollos face as he turns away, shaking him off.

“I have a life now. I have my troupe, I have money, and I have a life. Gojo, you have none. Go.

Chrollo gives him a wry grin, turning the tables on Gojo just as quickly.

"Did you still think I'd want you after all these years?"

Gojo's eyes widen.

"You found someone else?"  
Chrollo smirks, bluffing. The truth is, he'd missed Gojo too much to be in a committed relationship with anyone else. But Gojo didn't know that, and Gojo didn't need to know that. So he continues bluffing.  
"And so what if I did? I'm not your toy, I wasn't going to sit around waiting for you forever."

Gojo turns away from Chrollo, with clenched fists and a bitten lip. He says nothing for a few seconds, opting to let the silence say what he isn’t able to. Chrollo looks at him with a small smirk playing upon his face, but it slowly fades as he realizes how much his words effected him.

And when Gojo turns his sad, puppy eyes to Chrollo, the black-haired man feels everything in him crumble.

"Guess I won't need this anymore," Gojo sighs, pulling out a small, velvet box out of his pocket and tossing it absentmindedly from his left hand to his right.

Chrollo feels his next scathing remark die on his tongue.  
"You-you planned on marrying me?"

"Planned. Past tense," Gojo clarifies.  
"Since you clearly don't want me anymore."

"Stop trying to guilt-trip me! You were always the manipulative one in our relationship. I'm almost  
glad you left," Chrollo says, the pride winning out over his sentimentality. He doesn't mean the words, he doesn't mean them at all, and he knows that Gojo sees right through him.  
Gojo rushes to reply, the words almost falling over each other.

"I missed you, I missed you so so much. I never wanted to leave you, I had to, and I'm here now, aren't I? I'd never leave you if I had the choice, and I'm here if you still want me. It's you, Chrollo, it's always been you, and it'll always be you."  
Chrollo gasps.

Gojo shortens the distance between them slowly, and delicately takes Chrollo’s soft, cold hand in his. “I love you, and i never want to be seperated from you again,” Gojo’s sky blue eyes reflect every emotion he’s feeling. Guilt, love, sorrow, admiration, sadness, and some emotions that just cant be put into words. as Chrollo leans his forehead againt Gojo’s and takes the velvet box from his hand. While still staring into the mans eyes, heart racing, and without missing a beat,

“Will you marry me, Gojo?”

"I- yes, yes, of course," Gojo says, clear blue eyes filling with tears and reflecting Chrollo's own. Gojo pulls Chrollo in, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close. Chrollo buries his face in Gojo's neck, still sniffling softly, and he almost misses Gojo's next words.

"I'm never leaving you again, Chrollo. Never again."

And this time, he means them.

// the end //

**Author's Note:**

> follow the authors on twitter at [@chrawrllo ](https://twitter.com/leoriu)  
> [@fvshiqvro ](https://twitter.com/fvshiqvro)  
> and  
> [@chroIIosIut](https://twitter.com/chroIIosIut)


End file.
